Thunder
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Indonesia dan negara Asean lainnya turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Kamboja, warganya, maksudnya. Bermaksud datang untuk berduka cita, malah di akhiri dengan numpang makan. Asean, again and again. OC. Plotless. Berita lama. Mind to Read-Review?


Thunder

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, story's idea © Ravarion, source © Yahoo!.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship / Humor.

Character(s): male!Asean, except Vietnam.

Warning: Oneshot.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Indonesia yang lagi minum teh manis di teras rumahnya sambil _browsing _di internet, tiba-tiba memuncratkan teh-nya ke sisi laptop Toshiba hadiah ulang tahunnya ke-65 yang kurang lebih dua bulan lagi, yang ngasih ya, Singapore. Indonesia sempat berpikir kalau tetangganya yang kecil itu kelebihan barang elektronik. Masa' dia di kasih laptop? I-Pad kek. Ya, gitu-gitu sih udah syukur.

Oh, iya. Alasan Indonesia mengeluarkan cairan yang disebut teh itu karena, "Indonesia!"

Seseorang memanggil nama negaranya dengan keras. Di antara negara Asean yang suaranya keras kayak toa yang buat jualan perabotan-sepuluh-ribu-tiga, ya cuma satu. Laos.

Ia menoleh, menemukan cowok itu tengah berlari melompati pagar rumahnya (Hey!) dan ujung bajunya tersangkut membuat tubuhnya menggantung di pagar setinggi empat meter. Thailand (yang ternyata datang bersama semua Asean kecuali Indonesia dan Kamboja juga Laos yang sedang menggantung) langsung menolong Laos.

"Laos! Jangan ceroboh gitu. Di sebelah 'kan ada pintu gerbang!" omel Vietnam, turut membantu Thailand yang sedang membantu Laos yang sepertinya membutuhkan bantuan yang di butuhkan. (?)

Indonesia nyengir maklum atas kekatrokan negara tetangganya yang labil itu. Ia menoleh ke Malaysia yang entah bagaimana di tangannya udah ada gelas minum Indonesia dan seenak jidat menghabiskannya. Indonesia melotot ga percaya. Padahal gula di dapurnya udah habis!

"Apa?" tanya Malaysia dengan sok-nya. Bilang terima kasih aja ngga, dasar ga tahu diri! Batin Indonesia.

Malaysia menatap Indonesia.

Indonesia menatap Malaysia.

Sesaat, terlihat kilatan listrik diantara mereka, dari mata ke mata lalu turun ke hati. (?)

Sementara Myanmar dan Brunei hanya diam dengan kalemnya. Filipina menghela nafas, mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya yang masih waras untuk menyampaikan berita yang mereka bawa. Tujuan mereka ke sini 'kan mau memberitahu informasi tentang salah satu dari mereka. Tapi sebelum Filipina mengatakannya, ia keduluan Singapura.

"Indonesia, ada masalah dengan Kamboja."

Delapan _nation-person _lainnya terdiam. Ada yang bengong (yang ini Myanmar sama Brunei), ada yang tiba-tiba ber-gubrak-ria (yang ini Laos), ada yang ga nyangka kalau Singapura langsung _to-the-point _(yang ini Thailand, Vietnam dan Filipina), ada yang kaget (yang ini Indonesia) dan ada yang merhatiin orang lain (yang ini Malaysia).

"APA!" teriak Indonesia dengan dramatisnya, tipikal sinetron di negaranya sendiri. Di zoom-in.

"Kau lebay ah, Nesia," komentar Malaysia dengan tiisnya. Indonesia mengacuhkan dan menghampiri Singapura lalu memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi! Apa! APA!" Indonesia berteriak-teriak sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Singapura yang lebih tinggi sedikitdarinya dengan kencang. Malaysia mendengus.

"A...a...a..." Singapura tergagap tak bisa bicara. Siapa pula yang bisa ngomong pas tubuhnya digoncangin gitu? Yang lain hanya menatap Singapura dengan cemas dan... iba. Kasian, dia jadi korban keganasan dan kelebayan Indonesia.

"Ana~ Kasian Singapura, Indonesia..." Thailand menepuk pundak Indonesia.

"Ya ampun, ini seperti kejadian itu ya, Myanmar..." kata Vietnam pada Myanmar yang mengangguk sekali dengan tiis.

"Ya ya, warga kalian sama anarkis-nya dengan Indonesia," kata Malaysia mencibir. Masih kesal atas kejadian di departemen Imigrasi negaranya, dimana dua ratus imigran Vietnam dan Myanmar protes. Mau tak mau ia kesal juga.

Vietnam diam, tak mau membalas Malaysia dan lebih memilih memisahkan Singapura dari Indonesia yang makin ganas. (halah, ga ganas-ganas amat sih)

**-x-x-x-**

Indonesia dan Asean lainnya (kecuali Kamboja–tentu saja) sedang duduk lesehan di teras belakang rumah Indonesia. Alasannya sih, sofa di ruang tamu lagi di tempatin peliharaannya, macan Sumatera. Yang otomatis ngebuat yang lain merinding walau itu bohong.

"Warga Kamboja kena petir? Tahun ini udah tiga puluh lima orang? Bohong ah," kata Indonesia sambil memasang ekspresi seolah-olah kena serangan stroke mendadak. Vietnam memasang wajah iba pada Indonesia yang seolah mengatakan, 'aduh, nak. Kau dari belahan alam mana? Sampai-sampai berita tetanggamu saja tak tahu.' Indonesia mengangguk seolah mengiyakan arti tatapan Vietnam. Malaysia nahan ketawa dengan senyum yang maksa kelihatannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana!" Indonesia berpose a la Amerika.

Brunei heran, Indonesia bisa berpose a la Amerika, tapi kadang-kadang bisa mirip Rusia juga. Apa jangan-jangan Indonesia itu anak dari hubungan gelap Rusia sama Amerika? China dan Inggris di campakkan? Oh, tidak. Negara adidaya itu kan rival, masa' iya punya anak? Kayak Indonesia pula. Kalau iya, seme-nya siapa dan uke-nya siapa? Brunei yakin, Rusia pasti seme dengan segala ke-yandere-annya. Dan sejak kapan Brunei ketularan virus dari Jepang? O.o

Di kala Brunei melamun, Myanmar memperhatikan Brunei yang melamun, Filipina memperhatikan Myanmar yang sedang memperhatikan Brunei yang sedang fokus pada lamunannya, Singapura menoleh pada Filipina yang sedang memperhatikan Myanmar yang masih memperhatikan Brunei yang ternyata masih fokus pada lamunannya yang melanglang-buana, dan author yang masih bingung mau ngetik apa lagi, Indonesia pergi ke Kamboja bersama Thailand yang menggandeng Vietnam yang juga menggandeng Laos.

"Indonesia! Ayo pegangan tangan juga!" seru Laos. Indonesia menggapai tangan Thailand.

"Ayo kita nyanyi! Naik-naik ke puncak gunung, tinggi-tinggi sekali..."

Sepertinya hanya Kamboja yang ga labil dan autis di sini. Beruntung sekali, bukan?

**-x-x-x-**

"Halo! Assalamualaikum! Permisi! Punteun! Excuse me! Excuses me! Spada! Espada! Es krim!" teriakan anggota Asean membahana di depan pagar rumah Kamboja yang dikelilingi pohon Kamboja. (kuburan?)

Kamboja yang sebenarnya sedang memasang di dapur (masa' iya di kolam renang), menoleh ke arah depan. Tangan kanannya memegang spatula dan dirinya memakain apron berhiaskan rajutan bunga Kamboja. (?)

"Iya?" Kamboja terlonjak kaget begitu melihat pemandangan di halaman rumahnya. Semua teman Aseannya berdiri berjajar dengan posisi agak miring, di tengahnya, Vietnam menghadap ke depan.

"Kalian ini mau mengunjungiku atau foto resmi a la ibu-ibu arisan?" tanya Kamboja sweatdrop.

"Mengunjungimu. Tentu saja," Myanmar dengan kalemnya menjawab, disertai anggukan lainnya.

"Ada apa? Tumben kesini. Jangan bilang kalian numpang makan malam di sini..." tanya Kamboja penuh rasa curiga yang membara(?).

Ke sembilan orang lainnya menelan ludah sendiri. _Bagaimana dia tahu?_ Batin mereka. Tanpa sadar kalau sendok atau garpu menyempil di saku masing-masing. Lagipula, mereka kapan ngambilnya? O.o

"Err... Sebenarnya kami mau mengucapkan turut berduka cita atas wargamu yang tersambar petir. Tapi kenapa di negaraku jarang ya? Padahal kan kita sama..." ucap Indonesia, Malaysia mengangkat sebelah alis dua kali. 'Apa maksudnya dengan 'sama'?' pikirnya.

"Sama-sama negara Asean. Daerah di Asia pula. Tapi kenapa malah di tempatmu banyak ya, Kamboja? Apa karena banyak awan hujan di sini? Atau karena di wilayahmu banyak pawang hujan dan pawang petir?" Indonesia bergumam, ngaco.

Semuanya menghela nafas maklum.

"Kenapa kalian menarik nafas? Kalian ga ngerasa aneh, gitu? Ah! Jangan-jangan, di wilayah Kamboja ada dewa Petirnya..." Indonesia mulai ngomong ngaco lagi sambil memasang pose a la detektif swasta yang jenius di dalam tapi bodoh di luar, oke, melenceng.

Saat ia mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tak ada orang. Nihil.

"He? Teman-teman? Guys? Lur? Boys? Pada kemana sih?" Indonesia celingukan nyari anggota Asean lain.

'Gimana bisa, dalam beberapa detik saja, yang lain udah pada ilang? Wow, mereka belajar dari siapa? Somalia? Tapi, kenapa jadi Somalia?' batin Indonesia. Ia heran, kenapa di inner world, dia bisa ngaco gitu.

Tanpa dia tahu, yang lain sedang menyantap makanan buatan Kamboja. Meninggalkan Indonesia di pekuburan orang meninggal.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: I Set My Friends On Fire – Aiden)

(Word Count: 1195 words)

Oke, saya tau ini plotless, ga penting, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mana beritanya lama banget pula. Pas saya UAS, seminggu yang lalu. Blah. -_-

Anyway, doakan remidial saya ga nambah lagi. Tiga pelajaran udah cukup, mana salah satunya eksak. *tepar berbusa*

Nah, mind to review? Per favore?


End file.
